


x times y = bakanishi

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi and Jin don’t have an anniversary.





	x times y = bakanishi

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> _July 1999_

Another show, another beach, another rat’s nest on his head. The newly fifteen-year-old Akanishi Jin grins at the camera as he slings one arm around Yamapi and the other around Ryo, feeling superior because he is older than both of them.

“It’s my birthday!” he tells everybody, because it is. “I’m fifteen today!”

Yamapi keeps rolling his eyes but never actually lets Jin see it.

Later, when Ryo has been kidnapped by the strange Kansai senpai and it’s just him and Yamapi, Jin feels like he’s on top of the world. “I want to be like this forever,” he says, and means it.

At that time, Yamapi thinks that Jin’s a little gay for him, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Where do you think you’ll be when you’re thirty-five?” Jin’s asked the next day.

Jin thinks about this for awhile. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with Pi.”

That question never gets printed. __

> _July 2019_

Twenty years later, they still can’t agree on when it happened.

“I’m telling you, it was backstage at Summary,” Yamapi says for the forty-thousandth time.

“Which Summary?” Jin asks facetiously as he stuffs his face.

“You know damn well which one.” Yamapi folds his arms and puts on his Not Amused face. “That was our first kiss.”

“Nope,” Jin says through a mouthful of cake. “That one didn’t count because it was an accident. Our first kiss was when I came back from America.”

“How does that one count?!” Yamapi almost roars. “I was a ball of emotions. It was either kiss you or punch you.”

Jin puts on his sweetest smile, frosting shining from his lips. “I’m glad you didn’t punch me.”

“Don’t be cute,” Yamapi says firmly, seeing right through him. “We don’t have an _anniversary_ , Jin. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Not really.” Jin swallows his giant bite and reaches for another. “We can just use today.”

“Today is your birthday,” Yamapi tells him, in case he didn’t know. “That is hardly fair.”

“It’ll be easy for you to remember,” Jin points out. “You can still get me one present, you’ll just have to put out too.”

Yamapi rolls his eyes, then his face relaxes as he recalls a memory. “Do you remember the first time we made love?”

“Nope,” Jin answers promptly. “I was so drunk I couldn’t see straight and you took advantage of me.”

“That is so not what happened!” Yamapi shakes his head as he stands and paces the kitchen. “It wasn’t that time, anyway. It was the first time you said you loved me.”

“I always say I love you,” Jin contests. “I’ve been saying it since we were kids.”

“Well, this is the first time you said it while being intimate with me,” Yamapi clarifies.

Jin tilts his head in thought. “In your car?”

“No, at your apartment.”

“Was that the time with the handcuffs?”

“ _No_ , before that.”

“Oh wait, it was with the Code Blue scrubs, wasn’t it?” Jin’s eyes light up. “Or maybe that time with Ryo where I was in a dress and you got all jealous and -”

“No, Jin, it was just regular boring sex,” Yamapi interrupts.

Jin hrmphs. “Why would I remember regular boring sex?”

Instead of responding, Yamapi bangs his hands down on the table. _Hard_.

Jin’s eyes turn round and he puts down the forkful he was about to put into his mouth. “ _Hot_.”

Yamapi sighs and stands straight. “I can’t believe you only remember the kinky times.”

Now Jin eats the bite of cake and grins up at Yamapi. “Maybe you should remind me.”

Yamapi wants to be mad at him, but after so long he still sees cute childish Jin who grew into the sexy adult Jin who hasn’t aged a day since twenty-five. Yamapi wishes that he were that lucky, especially now that he’s noticed his hairline start to recede (even though everyone tells him it’s all in his head) and he can’t seem to sculpt his abs the way he used to.

Because Jin always gets what he wants, he ends up with the fully grown Yamapi in his lap, closing his eyes to the feeling of Yamapi’s tongue on his face as he gently cleans off the sticky cake remains. It’s erotic in its own right – everything is erotic when it comes to Yamapi, it seems – and Jin’s hands grasp onto the flesh above Yamapi’s hips, which has increased in recent years and actually gives Jin something to hold onto.

Jin follows Yamapi’s tongue back into his mouth with his own, only surprising him a little as Yamapi’s come to expect Jin to ravish him at any time. He supposes he should be grateful that they’re alone this time; even though they haven’t been discovered by the people who matter yet, that doesn’t stop Jin from standing a little too close and touching a little too much.

Lucky for them, that’s normal in their profession. It fires up Yamapi’s jealous streak to see Jin do those kinds of things with his bandmates, even now, and sometimes he thinks that Jin goes overboard on purpose just to elicit this reaction. Because when the concert’s over or the magazine comes out, Yamapi usually claims what’s his with no warning, no apology, and minimal relocation.

Yamapi’s fingers slide up into Jin’s full head of beautiful hair, still a little damp from his shower and more than willing to part for Yamapi’s touch. His thighs spread more to straddle Jin as much as he can, inwardly cursing himself for actually getting dressed this morning. He’s comforted by the realization that they’re not going to do it on the kitchen chair, though it wouldn’t be the first time, and reaffirms this decision when he rolls his hips and hears the chair creak dangerously.

“We should get a new dining room set,” Jin whispers against his lips, his fingers clawing at Yamapi’s skin as he pushes back up. “One with stronger chairs… and table.”

Yamapi spares a thought to the table, where he was once laid out like a feast while Jin poured all kinds of toppings on him and took his time licking them up. All he remembers is that it was a Sunday, because he specifically recalls Jin saying that he wanted a Pi Sundae on Sunday.

“I wish I could remember the dates,” Yamapi mumbles sadly between Jin’s soft kisses. “I must be losing my memory in my old age.”

Abruptly Jin stops and lifts Yamapi’s chin with one finger to stare hard into his eyes. “You’re younger than me and I refuse to believe that I’m old yet.”

Yamapi says nothing, closing his eyes to the feeling of Jin’s embrace because when they’re like this, he feels like he remembers everything. The bad times as well as the good, the way Jin held him when he was nine years old and his dad had just left, when Jin was having such a hard time with his group in the early years and the only person he could talk to was Yamapi, and all of the other times he’s been in Jin’s arms to either be comforted or do the comforting.

“Someday,” Jin says quietly, “you’ll have to tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I want to know when it started,” Yamapi replies, cringing at how whiny his voice sounds. “When _we_ became _us_.”

Jin inhales deeply enough to have Yamapi rising along with his chest. “I think that it’s perceptive for both of us. We gradually kind of became this way, didn’t we? The line between friends and lovers isn’t very thick.”

Yamapi frowns. “We had our first kiss when I was nineteen.”

“Technically,” Jin adds.

“We made love for the first time when I was…” Yamapi searches his memory so hard that it makes his head hurt.

“Twenty,” Jin supplies. “I took you out for your birthday and ended up bringing you home with me because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“I don’t remember that at all,” Yamapi says, feeling a little mortified for his younger reckless self. “I can’t believe you let me do that.”

“Are you kidding?” Jin replies with a laugh. “I’d already been in love with you for years. At that time I would take what I could get!”

Yamapi averts his eyes and feels the blush creep up on his face. “I still don’t believe you.”

“Believe it,” Jin says quietly, one hand reaching up to slide through Yamapi’s curls. “I’ve loved you since I was fifteen. That makes twenty years today.”

“Don’t get mushy,” Yamapi scolds, discreetly wiping his eyes on Jin’s shoulder before putting on his stern face.

Jin laughs at him. “Let’s go to bed, Tomo.”

“It’s ten o’clock in the morning,” Yamapi protests. “Don’t you want to do something fun for your birthday?”

“I’m thirty-five,” Jin says pointedly. “All I want to do is get off and watch TV.”

Yamapi rolls his eyes. “Very romantic.”

“Hey, it’s _my_ birthday,” Jin reminds him. “You’re supposed to be romantic towards me.”

In one swift motion, Yamapi stands up from Jin’s lap and picks him up bridal style. He’s a lot heavier than Yamapi remembers, or maybe his arms aren’t as strong as they were before, but he manages to carry Jin across the living room and into their bedroom without any casualties.

Then Jin’s forcefully thrown down with Yamapi crashing on top of him, leaning up on his elbows and staring down at Jin’s eyes that shine with arousal. Yamapi learned a long time ago that to Jin, “romantic” means “aggressive.” It could just be his reluctance to do any actual _work_ , but Yamapi supposes that he should indulge him this time, being his birthday and all.

“I didn’t get to finish my cake,” Jin says, feigning irritation that’s immediately contradicted by the teasing fingers that slide down Yamapi’s pants, squeezing the flesh of his ass.

“It’ll still be there when we’re done,” Yamapi replies in a similar tone, squirming a little as Jin approaches his crease. “You want to top?”

Slowly Jin nods, his breath hitching as Yamapi’s expression drastically switches to one of anticipation. “I want to you to prepare yourself. You never do that for me.”

“Because it’s _embarrassing_.” Yamapi can tell his face is heating up again. “I feel like a porn star or something.”

Jin leans up to place his lips by Yamapi’s ear. “It’s just me.”

That’s only a little bit comforting as Yamapi reluctantly reaches for the lube and starts to take off his shirt. Jin takes over and slides the garment over Yamapi’s head, his hands lingering on his chest and touching him like a girl.

Yamapi narrows his eyes and Jin chuckles. Before Jin can say anything about Yamapi’s rack, Yamapi places both hands firmly on Jin’s shoulders and pushes him down, fusing their mouths together with such a searing kiss that Jin keeps fumbling as he rids Yamapi of his pants. Carefully Yamapi’s fingers follow the collar of Jin’s robe to where it’s tied, which he quickly unfastens and casts aside to feel all of Jin beneath him.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Yamapi spreads his legs as much as he can and coats three of his fingers with the lube, concentrating on kissing Jin to keep his mind off of what he’s about to do. Jin’s hand drops to Yamapi’s cock, which makes it a little easier for Yamapi to slip one hand between his legs and tease himself with light circles around the rim.

A sharp inhale has him tearing his mouth away from Jin’s, pressing his face in Jin’s shoulder for a little less shame as he pushes one finger inside. Jin strokes him slowly with one hand while the other holds him close, the rushed breathing in his ear telling him that Jin’s enjoying this more than he is.

“You’re so hot right now,” Jin whispers. “I wish you could see yourself.”

Jin’s voice has his inhibitions gradually disappearing, making his frustrated noises get louder as he opens himself up enough to use a second finger. His wrist is uncomfortable but damn does it feel good, barely grazing that spot deep inside himself that has him gasping and thrusting into Jin’s hand. “ _Jin_.”

“I love you so much,” Jin hisses, kissing every part of Yamapi’s face he can reach, including his hairline. “I want you, Tomo, hurry.”

Yamapi’s free hand loops around Jin’s shoulder, the most intimacy he can manage at this point in time as he pushes back against his own intrusion. He adds a third finger and groans at the promise of them being replaced with Jin’s cock, hard and thick and pulsing inside him. Yamapi doesn’t bottom much, which makes each time he actually _does_ more special.

Jin’s moan demands his attention, and he looks down to see Jin’s hand flying up and down his own cock, the lube shining in morning light as it coats the entirety of his length.

“Don’t you dare come,” Yamapi demands, stumbling over the words as he fingers himself harder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jin tells him, dropping his speed to a lazy stroke as he becomes even more aroused at Yamapi watching him. “Hurry.”

Yamapi doesn’t think he’s ready but he can’t wait anymore, a little whine escaping as he pulls out his fingers and a lot more anticipation flooding his veins when he hovers over Jin. “I love you.”

“Show me,” Jin says, grabbing his cock around the base to hold it still for Yamapi.

It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, or who is in which position, each initial press past that tight ring of muscles feels like the first time. Yamapi finds it uncomfortable at first, but then he looks down at Jin’s indescribable face and finds himself lifting up and lowering back down, feeling Jin slide in and out of him, so hard.

Jin moans and it’s a beautiful noise, never one to hold back when it feels good and always one to speak up when it could feel _better_. There are narrow slits in Jin’s eyelids where Yamapi knows the other is watching him, becoming even more aroused at the way Yamapi rolls his body back and forth.

His shyness completely gone under Jin’s doting eyes, Yamapi leans back enough for Jin to see himself sliding in and out of Yamapi’s body. It feels better this way so Yamapi stays, balancing with his hands planted on either side of Jin’s knees and his head falling back. He feels Jin’s hands on his inner thighs and moans, the touch seeming to add to the intimacy of their lovemaking.

Jin’s mumbling, words and phrases that would never be found in any song – in either language – and what’s left of Yamapi’s brain latches onto every syllable, the intensity of Jin’s voice driving him to move faster even though his abs are starting to hurt.

Then Jin’s touching him, encasing him with both hands until one drops down to lightly play with his balls. The other is firm on his cock, squeezing purposefully from base to tip while Jin’s hips move beneath him, sharply thrusting up into him at the same time that Yamapi pushes down.

He can’t form the words but he knows Jin can feel it; he can always tell when Jin’s about to come when they do this the other way. He leans back and starts to let go, but Jin has other ideas and flips them over, grunting deeply as he gently pushes Yamapi’s legs up to his chest and takes over, hovering over him and staring hard into his eyes.

Now that he doesn’t have to work, Yamapi’s body relaxes, accepting Jin deeper inside him and automatically rocking against him because he’s so close. Jin’s fingers play with the head of his cock and it’s all over, both of them moaning at the way Yamapi clamps down around Jin as he comes, spurting all over Jin’s hand that continues to rapidly stroke him until he softens.

Jin’s unnaturally quiet this time, his mouth open with nothing coming out while his hands grip onto Yamapi’s arms. He gives one last thrust and his body trembles from head to toe, a soft groan finally emitting as he finishes and collapses on top of Yamapi.

Yamapi’s arms encircle Jin and hold him close, lowering his legs until they’re in their usual sleeping position. “I guess it doesn’t matter that we don’t have an anniversary,” he whispers, still struggling to catch his breath. “I’m glad we did it, whenever it was.”

Jin sighs, a mixture of relief and exasperation as he snuggles on top of Yamapi. “February eighth.”

“What?” Yamapi asks, taking raking his fingers through Jin’s hair again, now damp with the sweat of their efforts.

“February eighth, 2008,” Jin repeats. “You told me you didn’t want to date girls anymore. It wasn’t long after your An-An shoot.”

“Oh, right,” Yamapi says, recalling that time.

“That’s as close of a turning point as I can remember,” Jin goes on breathlessly. “It was a long time ago.”

Yamapi grins into Jin’s neck. “So February eighth is our anniversary?”

“Yes.” Jin leans up enough to meet his eyes, looking like it takes all of his energy to do so. “Are you happy now?”

Yamapi nods and leans up to kiss him, even though he knows damn well that Jin just pulled out a random date to make him feel better. Yamapi hasn’t looked at another girl since he met Jin, before he was even old enough to understand what he was feeling.

It’s the thought that counts, though.


End file.
